


Guilty Pleasures

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: 1st Person POV from David. He's had an eye on his assistant for a while, now its time to claim what's his.





	Guilty Pleasures

David sat at the dining room table nursing a glass of whiskey, his gaze cutting through the darkness of the foyer. His eyes flashed a brilliant blue when a figure entered. “Ms. Black…how nice of you to join me…”

_How nice indeed. I’ve watched that sweet ass prance around my home and out of my grasp for too long. Long enough. You, my lovely, will be mine tonight._

_Oh…that shy smile. Why are you acting as though you haven’t the slightest clue why we’re here? Did you really think it would be a business only dinner?_

_Darling, surely you’ve gotten to know me better than that._

“Of course, Mr. Bryan. How could I say no?”

_So now I’m Mr. Bryan? So respectful…so obedient. I knew you couldn’t say no. You think I don’t notice the tight shirts and short skirts? The way your ass sways as you walk past me is enough to turn any man’s head._

_My dear, why the nervousness? All I did was move closer to you and offer you a glass of wine. Do I have that much of an effect on you? I’d like to see just how much._

_I could get lost in those eyes, looking up at me through long lashes. You smell delicious. I’m not worried about hiding your effect on me. Did your eyes just steal a peek? Impressive, isn’t it?_

_Mmm, your skin is soft in my hand. How do your lips taste? Let’s find out. As sweet as I imagined. Why do you pull away from me? I understand I’m your boss, but I’m also a man. I won’t deny what comes naturally._

_Yes, you can give into it, gorgeous. Why deny yourself of pleasure? Here. Let me show you somewhere more private. No, we aren’t playing pool, silly girl. I just need a play area. Nothing too intimate. You aren’t ready for that. Not yet._

_How perfect does your body fit against mine? Do you like when I press you against the table? Do you feel that? That is how you make me feel. No, don’t touch me yet._

_Oh! You like being pinned and helpless. Are you whimpering? Why, Ms. Black, I’m flattered. I wanna hear it again. So shy…you’re trying to hold back on kissing me. We can’t have that. Put your lips on mine and relax._

_Mmm, that’s my good girl. My naughty girl. Is that your tongue? How brave and bold. Do you like that? You enjoy when I kiss you passionately? Oh, I know that moan is for me. You like when my fingers play in your hair, massaging your scalp?_

_Very bold indeed. You like when Daddy dresses nice for you? Oh no…I used that word…for my good girl. My good little girl. Are you blushing? I do love that hint of pink creeping into your cheeks. Do you feel my arms around your waist, hands on your back…sliding lower and lower?_

_Want to see how easily Daddy can lift you? See…I told you the pool table would come in useful. Oh, don’t worry. No one is here to disturb us tonight. No one is around to hear you._

_Your hands are so petite holding my shoulders. Are you trying to undress me? Am I supposed to take pity on you as my hands grab your wrists? You can touch when Daddy gives you permission._

_Don’t resist what you want, and right now I’ll bet you want my hand to slide up your leg to your inner thigh._

_Sure, you can, darlin’. If you couldn’t do it, I wouldn’t have started it. Just know, Ms. Black. I finish what I start, and we’ve barely crossed the starting line._

_Just relax. That’s it, baby girl. No no no. Panties must go. It’s part of the rules…my rules…Daddy’s rules. See? That wasn’t so bad._

_Let me show you how easy it is to push my finger into your pussy. See how it gets wetter and wetter for Daddy? For Sir? For me?_

_Yes, what? Good girl._

_Did you ever think you’d get more excited from being fingered slowly than getting a big thick cock inside you? If I fucked you right now, you’d come. But this…this will make you fantasize about me in every facet of your life._

_Get off the table and turn around. Are you trembling out of anticipation or fear? I believe a little of both. Do you feel my hulking frame behind you? Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you…too much._

_Now…spread your legs for Daddy and bend over. See how easy that is? Those are my fingers inside you, yet you seem…disappointed. Why is that? You may answer. No. Don’t look back. Just answer._

_What’s that? You want me inside you? You couldn’t handle my cock. Not until you’ve learned self-control. Bad girls don’t get to look Daddy in the eye when they come._

_Feel that? It is intense, baby girl. My long fingers are playing a staccato on your g-spot._

_No matter what name you call me; no matter what insult you throw my way, doubt and insecurity are my allies. You think of me, you want this, and long as you do I will turn you around, push my fingers into your cunt and use you as I please._

_You only think about what you really want. And what you really want is for Daddy to finger you faster, isn’t it? You dripped with anticipation when I told you bad girls didn’t get to watch Daddy as they came._

_Fall into my oblivion. Come into my world where you have no idea what happens next except that you’re gonna fucking come for me. Now...now…now…now…now…now…now!_

_Is that all it takes to make your pussy explode with sweetness? Though I will give you credit for soaking my pants and shoes._

_Now go to the bathroom, clean yourself up then come back without the panties. We have a lot of work to do before I can take you to my bedroom. Hurry up and meet me in my office._


End file.
